


The Unfinished Tales

by Punky12345678



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags will be updated, Unfinished snipits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Unfinished snipits I’ve posted to the Ani5 discord server.First up, reconditioned Dogma.All ideas are adoptable so long as you let me know and give credit.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/ct275555|Fives|arc 5555, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma and Anakin Skywalker.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Unfinished Tales

**Author's Note:**

> These are unedited.
> 
> Any questions, ask away.

It’s cold, it’s been that way for as long as Ct5381 can remember. No that’s not right, there was warmth once... back when Ct5381 was broken. Ct5381 doesn’t like to remember the time before he was fixed, warmth or not. He watches sometimes when others are fixed and asks if it hurts because he also can’t remember being fixed. The scientist says that it doesn’t and they’re only screaming because they’re malfunctioning. Ct5381 believes them, he has no reason to doubt them.

“Ct5381?” A scientist asks.  
“Yes sir?” Ct5381 stands at attention.  
“You’re being deployed, the shuttle leaves in approximately one standard hour so don’t be late.”  
“yes sir.” Ct5381 nods and gets to gathering his equipment and supplies. Ct5381 has been waiting to be deployed for months now, he’s seen others be deployed, some fixed, some new. Ct5381 is being deployed to the 501st legion, where he had been assigned before malfunctioning , they’re on leave so the entire legion was there to welcome him. Ct5381 didn’t understand why when he introduced himself captain Ct7567 had such a somber look before pointing him to the medical bay for an examination.

Ct5381 knows this general, his success rate is one of the highest in the gar. Ct5381 is proud to be serving such a prestigious general, now that he’s been fixed he will do better. Ct5385 is crying, that means poor Ct5385 is malfunctioning. Ct5381 doesn’t remember malfunctioning but it must be horrible, so he goes to the general.  
“Sir, Ct5385 is malfunctioning.” Reports. The general seems upset, perhaps he feels pity for poor Ct5385. The general has a quick conversation with captain Ct7567 and turns back to Ct5381.  
“Follow me.”  
“Yes sir.”

Captain Ct7567 doesn’t follow, the general musta hav sent him to deal with Ct5385, which is good. The room the general leads him to has a small bunk and a desk, the general’s quarters. Ct5381 remembers a clone, Cc1357 telling him how Cc1357’s general rewarded good soldiers in his quarters, he wonders if the general he serves will do the same.  
“Please sit.”   
Ct5381 sits as the general stands in front of him... Dogma wakes up in his buir’s arms.

Recovery... recovery is slow, although his buir had undone the reconditioning it wouldn’t fix the trawma of thinking of his brothers as numbers. Even months later Dogma slips up. It’s heart breaking to here “Ct2666 is annoying Ct6116” rather than “Hard-kase is bugging Kicks.” Anakin tries and he knows it helps but there’s always the fear it won’t be enough.

Rex hates it, hates how every time he calls someone by number Dogma flinches like he’s going to be struck. He understands but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

Then the war is over, people are discussing clone rights and suddenly it’s like the fear and nervousness never existed.

“Have you ever asked for our opinion on the matter? No you haven’t, Well here’s mine. We have feelings, we have hopes and dreams like all of you. Do you encourage independent thinking and actions? If any of us showed any sign of independents we were at worst killed and at best reconditioned. It’s a horrible feeling, having your very person, your sense of self ripped away. Ask yourself this, would you truly want someone to go through that?”

As the crowd begins to mumble Rex starts to hope, Dogma May have just won all of them there freedom.


End file.
